A New Danger
by TheKingofBlades
Summary: A Year has passed since the aparoid invasion, and now Corneria faces a new danger, an evil mastermind moved a Comet from its orbit and it's going to hit Corneria,Fox and his team must Find the Man behind this, and stop the Comet form hitting Corneria
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Day

A year has passed since the star fox team defeated the Aparoid queen, and since then, they started doing any kind of work to get money and save it for building a new great fox, Meanwhile they live on a smaller spaceship, but still good and comfortable for them.

Slippy: It's Friday!

Falco: Yeah! Let's watch the football match and drink some beer, grab one Krystal!

Krystal: Uh…Sure

Krystal grabs a beer from the fridge and sees Fox looking through the window with a sad face, like if something bad happened to him, she gets closer to him

Krystal: Fox are you alright?

Fox looks at her and walks away

Krystal: Fox, did I do something wrong?

Fox looks at her and breathes a sigh of sadness

Fox: No Krystal, You're fine, it's just something

Krystal: What is it?

Fox: Nothing, just go drink your beer, I'll got to go somewhere

Krystal: where are you going?

Falco: Krystal!

Krystal turns around sees Slippy and Falco shaking their heads

Slippy: don't ask him that

Whispered Slippy, but Krystal didn't understand what was happening to fox

Fox: Slippy, Falco, you know I'll come back around 11 pm

"Yes" they replied, Fox leaves them and he flew with his arwing straight to Corneria

Krystal: What's wrong with him?

Falco: Don't worry, he's always in a bad mood in this particular day

Krystal: why?

Slippy: because today is ….

Krystal: Is what? Say it now!

Slippy: his father's death anniversary

Krystal was shocked hearing that and in a moment she sat on the chair and doesn't talk for a while

Krystal: I didn't knew that, if I knew the day before, I wouldn't be insisting him to know where he was going

Falco: it's alright; after all you're new in the team

Krystal: but where is he going?

Slippy: he's going to visit his father grave with his mother and sister

Krystal: fox has a mother?

Falco: yeah! Did you really think he's an orphan?

Krystal: No but I'm surprised, because he never talked about his family before

Falco: Of course he doesn't talk about his family, it hurts his feelings

Krystal: why would that hurt him, I mean he still has his family,

Falco: but let's say, his father was basically the heart of the family, he did take fox and his sister to the fair, he always made BBQ for his family and friends, he's the one who encouraged fox to be brave for any situations, he was the one who fox to the movies, he always played catch with fox, and many other things,

Krystal: it must have been hard for fox to overcome his father's death

Falco: of course it was! , didn't you see his face?, it has been 14 years and he's still sad about it! How can you not notice that?

Krystal: I didn't know!

Falco: Sure, because you have your family and your parents are alive!

Krystal hits the table top with her fist and looked angry to Falco

Krystal: My Family is dead! Everyone I knew and loved were killed, and I still feel bad about it, be happy that you still have a family, Falco

Falco: My family? What do you know about them...

Slippy: Guys! Stop it, please, It's Friday, we should be happy, not fighting, let's drink our beers and watch football

"Okay" they said, and they joined Slippy to watch TV and drink beer, meanwhile in Corneria city, on the other side of the city, in a huge cemetery, fox walked around the graveyard until he found his father's grave

Fox thinking: dad it has been 14 years, it seems like it was yesterday that we received the call from the military base saying that you passed away, and I…

"Fox!"

Someone calls him, it was his mother, Helen, a middle aged fox with long brown hair, and there was his older sister, Annie, who looked a lot like fox, but the eye colors were different

Fox: Mom ! I'm glad you're here, I thought you wouldn't be in time

Helen: Honey, it has been months that we didn't see each other, and look at you, still fit

She hugs Fox, and kisses his cheek

Annie: Hey Foxie, what's up ?

Fox: Hi Annie, how's life going?

Annie: Just fine, married, with children and by the way, my son says hi

Fox smiles

After that fox's sister drove him and his mother, with her car to her mother's home

Helen: so Fox! How are things with your team? , I didn't heard anything about you and them since that Aparoid thing invasion,

Fox: Things are fine like usual, Falco is always cocky, Slippy making some crazy inventions and Krystal always pretty

Annie: Right, what about her, are you and her…

Fox: Annie !

He replied nervously

Helen: Are you in a relationship with that girl, fox?

Fox: well ... not yet mom

Annie: you like her, don't you?

Fox: I do! But I'm not sure if she likes me, she's always nice and we always are good along with each other, she really value me and everything, but I'm not sure if she likes me the way I like

Fox's Mother looked at him with a big joyful smile, holds his hand and said

Helen: you don't have to be insecure to know if she likes you, because she does like you, all the things she has done for you, you should really be with her, I would be very proud seeing my son in a relationship, your father would also be proud

Fox: you think so?

Helen: I think so

Fox hugs his mother

When fox came back to the ship, he went straight to his room; meanwhile Slippy and Krystal were sleeping. Falco was the only one awaken now, he was in his room laying in his bed thinking about what Krystal said before, that he should be happy for still having a family, meanwhile his personal hologram calling system started to ring, "you have one call" said the machine, Falco answered and a hologram of a man appears and Falco looked at the guy with his arms crossed, it was his Father, Lorenzo, Falco looked a lot like his father

Lorenzo: Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the cop

Falco: What do you want？?

Falco asked him

Lorenzo: Is that the way to talk with your father？

Falco: Enough talking, just tell me what you want

Lorenzo: Very well, come tomorrow at night to the Flame Club, I'll be waiting for you And the hologram was shut down, "what does he want now？" thought Falco. And went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2: Lights out!

The following day, fox and his team we're sent on a mission to investigate some robbing that was happening on an asteroid belt, most merchants who pass through this place often get robbed, and no one knows who the thieves are.

Falco: Things seems to be really quite around here, I don't see anything suspicious around here

Said Falco and flew around the asteroids with his arwing

Slippy: Stop it Falco! They may see you and know we are here

The team flew slowly through the asteroids, but the asteroids were moving faster than the team's arwings and some were bigger, fox in the lead tried to find a way out, and the others we're following right behind him, things were going good until a huge asteroid was in their front and only a few meters in distance,

Fox: Let's leave here before that asteroid hit us!

And the team quickly moved out from there

Slippy: whoa that was really close! For a moment I th…

Before Slippy could finish talking, someone shoots on his arwing's left side; it was the thieves, who saw them moving away from the asteroid,

Thieve: Maybe the asteroid didn't crush you all, but we sure will

The thieves started shooting at the team, but they quickly dodged it, Krystal shoots back and hits one of the thieves' arwing. Meanwhile Falco got chased by two of them but he went through the asteroids and both of the thieves got hit by an asteroid and their arwings explodes killing both of them,

Falco: you shouldn't have followed me…

Fox was facing the thieves' leader, they were facing each other

Leader: your team sure has some skills by flying…

Fox: don't move the subject, you know why we are here, now who's responsible for the merchandise robbing

Leader: Who do you think? There's no one in this this region, so that means there could be no one responsible except for me, and sadly time's up, good bye Mr.

Before the leader could fly away, Slippy got him captured with a plasma rope

Leader: what's going on!

Slippy: Let's say, I captured you while you were chatting with him.

The Leader got angry

Fox: Nice one Slippy!

Slippy: Just doing my job!

Fox: Alright team, Mission Complete!

The team leaves with the captured thieves to a space police station, there they got paid for their mission and the thieves were sent to jail. While Fox was talking to some policeman and the others were getting some rest. The base had a blackout, and after a few seconds the light came back quickly, and a female cop came closer to fox

Female cop: you Mr. call your team and go to the Police chief office.

The team went to the office, and there was the Police chief, a male Rhino sitting on his desk looking to a hologram messaging system, he turns around see them

Chief: Oh! Hello Mr. Fox and crew come in, there's something you all have to see, after the blackout, all the officers and me received a message.

He pressed the play button, and the message started to play, a mysterious person appeared in a black suit, his identity was unknown, until it was revealed he was a crow

Crow: Greetings, people of Corneria, this message will be your sentence and salvation before your judgment day, as you see, people started sinning since the begin of technology, in order to stop this, I've gathered enough energy by a simple blackout and I was able to move the Lunox Comet from its orbit and it will hit Corneria in about a week. Be sure you confess your sins in time, and if you want me, find me if you can…

And the message went off; people were shocked of hearing that a comet will strike Corneria,

Krystal: We have to be quick! If I remember I heard that the comet is really fast and it may hit Corneria in less than a week.

Chief: Very well, I'm sending that message to the military forces; Meanwhile the police will investigate who that guy is

The team left the police station and went back to their spaceship, at the evening, the team was resting, and Falco remembered his appointment.

Falco: Guys…, I have to go somewhere, I'll come back later

In Eastern Corneria city, there is the Nightlife district, there are many discos, Nightclubs, bars and the most Interesting and modern Restaurants. Falco walked through the streets and he was not a bit excited about visiting his father, Falco comes from a family of criminals, his father is the Cornerian Mafia leader, and commits crimes such as drug trafficking. His mother Lydia, is a Serial Killer who killed many people, which she claims that they are corrupt and does nothing good to society, and she's always flees from the police to different cities around the country. His younger brother Rob was a thief for a short time until he got arrested and sentenced to 6 years in prison. Falco arrived at the flame club, one of the most popular nightclubs in the region, there was a large queue of young people waiting to get in, when Falco reached the entrance, the bodyguards saw him and let him come in "thanks guys" he said, and entered the club, inside there was a huge Rave party, music was so loud that he couldn't hear people talking, many people were using glow items, such as glow sticks and necklaces and most of its color were red, orange and yellow, basically flame colors. The club was full of laser lighting display, the people were pretty and of a young age, most of them were in their 20s, some of them danced like crazy, and other danced in a very sensual way. Falco saw people making out in the staircase of the bar, and he even saw women who were dancing topless. As Falco made his way through the staircase, he was at the bar, which the sound of the music was less louder and he could hear people talking, he approaches the counter the bartender recognizes him, "Mr. Falco, your father is expecting you up in the lounge, take the stairs in this private area", Falco took the stairs and he arrived at the front of an big door. Falco enters the lounge, which he sees a huge aquarium and a big table with comfortable chairs, his father was sitting at the end of the table, smoking a cigar.

Lorenzo: what took you so long to get here?

Falco: The Club is crowded today, you should have noticed this

Lorenzo: Well I guess my business is going well

Falco: Sure…

Lorenzo: Why don't you appreciate our family business?

Falco: Okay, don't start talking about this subject, what do you want?

Lorenzo: What do I want? Nothing, I just called you to see you and get you back to us

Falco: For the last time! Don't touch this subj…

A weird crazy rat jumps into Falco, but Falco just grab the rat's hands and throws him to the wall. "That hurts!" says the rat in pain

Falco: That's what you get for trying to attack others! And who is this guy?

Lorenzo: Falco, meet Bob, he's my new personal assistant, he sells and values my products, things you never did for your own dad, and here you go bob, a sweet for trying to protect me

Bob: Yeah! Give me cookies! Give me a lot!

The treats that Bob refers as "Cookies", were a powerful drug that has the same effects as ecstasy, but was stronger and more deadlier, they had the size of a small cookie and they had different colors, and flavors, Bob swallowed them in a matter of seconds

Lorenzo: As I was saying Falco, why did you never work for me?

Falco: Why would I ever do that for you, after the horrors you have done in the past. Terrible things I saw of what you do.

Lorenzo: Well, you could have keep your mouth shut like before when you were a kid, why did you tell the police about my business?

Falco: Business? Is killing people a Business? Or dealing drugs that can kill someone? This isn't business; it's nothing but a nasty job you have!

Bob: Don't talk to boss like that you Jerk!

Falco: you shut the hell up! And one more thing, I never told the police about your job!

Lorenzo: How can I believe you? You're one of them! You've disgraced our family by becoming one of them!

Falco: For the last time! I'm not a cop! And stop saying nonsense because no one knows about your "business".

Lorenzo: It's true, however you still work for the justice department as a Mercenary, you could tell them anyday about us.

Falco: Don't you think that if I did that, you wouldn't be here a long time ago?

Lorenzo: true…..

Bob started to feel bad, he started to cough badly, and he started to puke blood while he was still coughing

Bob: M-master-r, what's happening t-to me?

Lorenzo just sighed and he took something out of a drawer

Lorenzo: I guess you ate too much cookies bob, that's why you are having this problems..

Bob: What, am I supposed to do? Call emergency!

Lorenzo: No, Everything's fine bob, you don't have to worry about anything, after all its going to be very fast, and all your problems will be gone, I just took out of the drawer something that will help

Falco: What are you going to do?

Asked Falco in a serious tone

Lorenzo: you know Falco, most people who work for me enjoy my products, they enjoy so much that they become addicts, but when they end up like bob, without to control their consumption and getting sick like that, they'll sure be missed by someone

Bob was still coughing heavily, and all his puke was all over the floor around him, Falco was getting nervous

Bob: Master, what are you doing?

Falco: Dad, No!

Lorenzo: it was a pleasure working with you Bob.

Bob: Master, are you going to….

Lorenzo took his gun and shots bob in the head, blasting him to the wall, bob felt dead on the floor, in a pool of blood which was still extending

Falco: What is wrong with you!

Screamed Falco desperate

Lorenzo: I had no choice, if I let him live he'll…

Falco: No! There's no excuse for what you've done!

Lorenzo: Silence! You better be quiet or I'll….

Falco: or what? Are you going to kill me? Your own son? Sure, You've killed so many people and killing your family wouldn't make a difference

Lorenzo: …., very well, you can go

Falco left the room avoiding stepping in the blood, then left the nightclub, horrified of what he saw his father doing, Falco had no hope that his father would stop it; he knew that if his father is caught by the police, he could face death.

Meanwhile at the spaceship, Fox and the team were trying to investigate who was the mysterious crow, "Hey! I found it !" said Krystal to them, "so, who is him?" asked Slippy, "his name is Sydney, he was a mercenary like us, and an Inventor, just like Slippy, but he had some malicious thoughts for world domination and he was discharged, one of his last inventions was some kind of satellite that could absorb energy from almost anything, and move anything who contained the same amount of energy that the satellite has", "So with that blackout today, he absorbed enough energy to move the comet" said Fox, "exactly" answered Krystal, "I guess what we have to do first is to localize that satellite, then we go to find Sid" said Fox, "Wait! Where did that guy get the energy he absorbed?" asked Slippy, "there's a kind of satellite that most of it are solar panels, and it's job is to absorb energy from the sun and distribute to other satellites and space stations, so during the blackout, that guy found a way to steal the energy from its depository. How he did that, no idea" answered Fox. Falco arrives at the spaceship, and Fox tells him about the discover about the blackout and who was responsible.


	3. Chapter 3: A Date, a Rival, and a Figure

The Team left the spaceship in search of the mysterious satellite. They arrived at the energy satellite of which its energy was drained, it quickly recovered energy and it was distributing energy to Corneria like nothing happened, the operators were working normally like nothing ever happened. The team received a call from one of the operators and told them to go to the security central, there they saw footage from one of the cameras, it showed some mysterious attackers entering the base and using the laboratory computers to drain energy, "I guess that's your answer for how they got the energy, Slippy" said fox. For a moment they saw two of the attackers starting to chat, and they turned up the volume to listen of what they said,

Attacker 1: Did you get the energy?

Attacker 2: Not yet, in a few minutes, it will start to drain it.

Attacker 1: Dammit! I told you to get here earlier, now we'll have to wait, then we can go back to our base in Katina

Attacker 2: There? No way! That place sucks! there's only one bar in the whole town, that you can get laid

Attacker 1: come on! Since when do you care about getting laid, you only got one time

Attacker 2: Shut up!

Attacker 1: uuuhh, Did you get mad?

Attacker 2: Oh! Who's talking now? The one who lost his bet of who could drink more beer

Attacker 1: what about another bet? This time of who gets more girls in one night, we'll start tomorrow at night

Attacker 2: 50 bucks?

Attacker 1: 100!

Attacker 2: Alright! Tomorrow at Starlux, we'll see who the real ladies' Man is!

When the attackers stopped talking, the boys couldn't stop laughing, while Krystal was quite shocked with the conversation and felt ashamed. "Alright you three, there's no time for laughing right now, we have to go" said Krystal ashamed, and while they were leaving, Fox received a message from General pepper, "Fox, how is the investigation going, did you get any information about the assault at the energy station?" "Yes general, we just find out two of the attackers and it seems they are heading to Katina, and that's where we are going now", "Very well Fox, you and your team go to Katina, Katt Monroe shall join you in your mission, Pepper out!", "Katt ?" asked Falco surprised, "That's right" answered fox. "Well, now we know where we have to go, but how can we identify those guys at the bar?" asked Krystal, "I'll check again at the footages and zoom to see who they are" Said Slippy. It ends up that the attackers were a Bear and a Zebra, the team went to Katina, while flying over the planet's atmosphere, the planet had changed a lot since the last time they were there, there was more water and the continents were more greener, "It changed a lot" commented Falco, "It sure did, most deserts are gone and now just a few remain" said Fox "alright team, get ready for landing", while they were starting to decline into the planet, an Airwing approached them almost crashing to Falco's Airwing, "Are you nuts?" commented Falco Scared, "Boo yah" answered Katt while laughing, "Katt! You're here!" said Fox, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, you had to see Falco's face", "ha-ha, shut up!" replied Falco angry.

When the team Arrived at the city known as Starlux, they notice that it was an town that was considered an gambling city, there was many Casinos and Bars. The team, were looking for the attackers, until Fox spotted them and saw they going to the bar. The team sat on the street trying to think on a plan to get the information of the base, until Slippy saw a sign on the bar's window saying that they wanted staff, the boys looked the sign too and they looked to Katt and Krystal with an ambitious look "No Way!" both of them said. "That's not fair, it's against my will" said Krystal, "It's either that or nothing, dear" said Kat while changing her clothes, meanwhile Slippy was giving them tools. "Well girls, this is it, put this small earplug on your ears so that we can communicate with you girls, and you girls with each other, and this necklace which contains a micro camera and microphone so that we can see and hear the guys, we'll be watching everything in my lap, and we'll be at the restaurant next door, try to make them tell about the secret base, good luck", and the girls looked to the guys and to each other "alright them, let the seducing begin" said Katt. The girls entered the bar and talked to the owner about the Want Ad, since Katt was the first to ask, so he hired her leaving Krystal apart, Krystal had no other option then try to seduce one of the attackers, they localized the Bear and the Zebra "If you need anything, just call me, I won't be out of your sight, good luck" said Katt and started working as a waitress. The attackers were drinking some beer and they looked interested on her, Krystal approached "well hello, it looks like you need some company" "I'll stay with her, you loser, just watch and learn" said the bear, "yeah, yeah, whatever…" said the zebra, the bear and Krystal took a sit far away from Katt, "Well Krystal, you're on your own now" commented Fox on the ear plug, "I know" she whispered. As the bear, which his name is actually Hugh, started to talk with Krystal, she was thinking on some way to make him tell her about the base. "Me and the guys will keep up with you, remember, don't let he see the earplug" said Fox.

Hugh: Well then sweetie, what's your name?

"Don't let him know your true Identity" said fox

Krystal: uh….My name is, Fran

Hugh: Fran? Never heard of that name before, well, this place is boring, why don't we go somewhere else?

Krystal: No, no, the fun has just begun, you know….

Krystal didn't know what to do until she saw Katt and gave her sign message trying to tell her, Katt was looking odd to her and talked to her with the earplug "what are you trying to say?" she asked, "I don't know what to do, he wants to leave" said Krystal whispering, "I know how" said Falco, "what's your idea?" asked Katt , "Get this guy drunk, Katt, bring some beer, and keep bringing" said Falco, "Good Idea" said Krystal, Katt knew what she had to do, and she looked at Krystal and nod, she arrived at the table ,where Krystal was, with a beer and two cups

Hugh: Wait! I didn't order any beer!

Katt: It's on the house, order as many as you want

Hugh: Well, isn't that nice?

Krystal: Yes!

After Hugh drunk the first cup, he wanted more, and Krystal started ordering more and more, until Hugh was completely drunk, and he started saying everything what came up to his mind, which was quite amusing for Krystal and for the boys hearing it from the microphone, which were laughing out loud, which made Krystal a bit nervous that Hugh could hear their laughs from the ear plug.

Hugh: You know…My Life sucks….my .. my boss is an asshole, that what he is

Krystal: Why?

Hugh: He made me and others to invade an energy station near Corneria and… and that to steal energy to move a big stupid comet

Krystal: and?

Hugh: and now he wants us here in our base in Katina

Krystal: for what?

Hugh: only tomorrow, he will finally tell us what to do and maybe to go where he is

Krystal: where is your base?

Krystal was pretty nervous when she asked that, Hugh stopped drinking beer and looked to her

Hugh: …..It's at the other side from the savanna from here, at the side of the mountains, and the code to enter is 57983

Krystal: That's nice, well, our time is over, I got to go now, bye!

Hugh didn't say anything; he just burped loud and falls asleep. Krystal called Katt and nodded to her saying that she got the information, and they left the bar, "This is the last time I do this" said Krystal, " I wouldn't assure you that" said Katt. The boys were astonished with Krystal that she could actually make Hugh talk. The team left the city and went to the savanna, were the base is located. As they left the city, they could see that the vegetation of Katina indeed changed, there were more trees and the grass was greener. As they crossed a river, they could see in the horizon the savanna, which was far away "It will take us days to get there" commented Falco, "And we never know what dangers may lie in this land" said Fox, "That's true" said someone behind them, they turned around and it was Wolf, "Wolf!" said Krystal surprised, "What are you doing here, and what do you want?" asked Fox while suspecting that he had followed them, "Well, as you see, Corneria is going to be doomed by an meteor in two weeks, and I thought that if someone was going to stop that meteor, it was going to be you" said Wolf, the team were suspicious about wolf and didn't want to get near him, fox and Falco were already holding their blasters in their hands in their hands, "I'm surprised that Leon and Panther are not with you, did you just waste them or what?" asked Slippy in a darker tone, "You'll see my Amphibian rival, even if I ever wanted to kill them one day, I wouldn't do it in a critical situation like now, they are trying to find the energy-drain satellite, which is also a huge space ship, and all of you, I'm not here to kill you, I'm actually here for the same purpose as you are." answered Wolf, "and how do we know that you are saying the truth" said Katt, "Because I wouldn't be going crazy over you like that bike gang that is coming towards us" said Wolf, the team turned around and saw bikers getting closed swinging chains and small steel pipes, "Everyone! Get cover!" shouted Fox. Each one of the team got cover behind stones but it ended up that the bikers got closer and some of them even had blasters, and tried to shoot them. The team had no option but fight back, each one started shooting back at the bikers, "Shoot at the wheels!" shouted Slippy, the advice sure helped them, this took five of the bikers down but twelve still remained, but soon as Wolf took the last one down, one biker came running into him, wolf managed to dodge the motorcycle by a second, "Woo-hoo! C'mon guys, party has begun!" shouted the biker and soon the other bikers appeared, "I guess we have no other choice than fight" thought fox and soon one biker tried to hit him with a pipe, Fox grabbed his hands, kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the face. Wolf was a fighter, and the bikers were no match for him, he beat one by one who dared to attack him. Falco managed to push a biker out of his motorcycle and mounted it, he began to shoot at other Bikers which were riding with their motorcycles around them. Meanwhile, Krystal and Slippy were surrounded by fighters, and to make it worse, Slippy didn't know how to fight, which made him completely vulnerable, "What are we going to do, Krystal? We are 2 and there are 6 of them!" asked Slippy completely scared. "I guess I'll have to do this the old way" answered Krystal. She took something unclear from her jacket and in a moment it grew in size becoming a large stick, Fox saw it and recognized, it was her staff, Krystal hit every single one of the bikers with her staff, "you sure got some moves, Krystal!" praised Slippy, she looked back at him and smiled, but unfortunately for Slippy, two bikers were approaching him, and no one couldn't help him, since that they were taking care of the other bikers, the bikers "I guess it's game over for you, Froggy!" laughed the bikers, Slippy was thinking he would die that moment, however, he was lucky, a mysterious person dressed in black appeared in front of him by and hit the bikers with a butterfly kick, "thank you" said Slippy surprised, and quickly took cover behind a Stone were Katt was shooting at some other bikers. The mysterious person was a skilled fighter, he beated both of the bikers who threatened Slippy, and a few more, but Wolf didn't see him doing those good deeds, and thought he was another biker, he tried to attack him, but the person started defending himself, for most of Wolf's surprise, that person was a skilled fighter just like him, and Wolf couldn't hit him, and vice versa.

Fox finally beat the last biker, "Everyone, run!" said one of the beaten bikers scared, the bikers quickly retreated with their motorcycles, "This sure was one hell of a fight" commented Fox "Anyone hurt?", "Nope, we're fine" answered Falco, "Wait, what about Wolf?" asked Katt, they saw wolf still fighting with that mysterious person, "Wolf, he's not our enemy!", shouted Slippy "He saved me from the bikers!" ,while the team was getting closer to them. Wolf and the person got each other blocked, Wolf saw directly into that person's eye and stopped fighting, he was exhausted since it was a tough fight, "you're not one of them, are you?" asked Wolf, "that's correct" answered the person, which was actually a women, she was using some black clothes which made her look quite like a ninja, she removed her black hood which revealed her identity, she was a golden retriever, Krystal noticed something about wolf's look and grinned quietly "uh…who are you?" asked Wolf quite surprised by the women's beauty, her expression changed and she looked more serious, "I'm Raven, I work for the Katinian Special Forces, and I was send on a mission to find the leader of those bikers which attacked you all" she answered, "what brings people like you here at this remote region?", "We are the Star Fox team, except for him" said Falco pointing at wolf, "We were sent on a mission to track down a man who threatens Corneria by destroying it with a comet, and we found out that he has a secret base in this region" said Fox, "A comet…Yeah! I've heard of that" said Raven, "I believe that the place you guys are going to the same place as I am", "You mean that those bikers work for the same guy?" asked Krystal, "probably" answered Fox. The team found some motorcycles left by the bikers who fled and they drove it following the tracks left by other bikers motorcycles. The team could see the mountains far in the horizon; they knew that it won't be easy to get into the base, since there could be a dozen of enemies in the way and big challenges to get into there.


	4. Chapter 4: The End of a Day

It was quite an unusual day for Fox and his team, starting in an energy plant in the middle of the space, then Krystal seduces a guy during mid-day, and now they are ending their day driving motorcycles trying to find an secret base in the middle of nowhere. It was getting darker, The Sun setting in the horizon, and Fox was simply driving a motorcycle, by his side was Falco driving another motorcycle, and Katt was holding on him, by fox's other side, was Slippy driving another motorcycle and Krystal was holding on him, even that she wasn't holding Slippy like they were lovers, fox felt a bit of jealousy, neither did he know why but he did. At last but not least, in his front was Wolf driving a motorcycle, and by his side was Raven driving another motorcycle, meeting her during a huge fight wasn't the best place to meet someone, but she seems to be trustable, her mission is to go to the same place as they are, after all she's a cop.

* * *

><p>"Ok, everyone! Let's stop here" shouted Raven, "Why?" shouted Fox back, "I'll explain later, just stop" shouted Raven, and they stopped their motorcycle near a bush area, "Wow! I never thought that we would get so close from the mountains" said Katt surprised that, after a few hours of driving, they would be closer than she thought, "Don't get so sure about that" replied Raven " the mountains seem to be closer but there's still a long way to go", "Yeah, but, why did you told us to stop?" asked Falco, "He got a point, we stopped in the beginning of a continuing path" commented Wolf, "It's simple, this path would lead us directly into the bikers camp, besides there could be a huge chance that they are associated with the people at the secret base" replied Raven, "So, how do we get there?" asked Fox, " first, we need to explore this area" replied Raven "then we need to find a way to evade getting into the bikers camp, and to go to the base", "Wait!" responded Krystal "Guys, remember what the guy from the bar said to us, it won't help going now", "True" answered Slippy "The next contact they'll receive from Sydney, will be tomorrow", "How do you people know about that?" asked Raven, "It's a long story" answered Falco, "Well, I guess we have no other option than wait until tomorrow" said Katt, "Hold on!" replied Wolf "I did not come here to go out camping just because a guy won't be around until tomorrow", "We don't have any other chance, Wolf" replied Fox "think about it, what would help us stay awake the whole night inside a base we don't even know, without to forget the risk of us being discovered and Krystal being recognized by the bear she dated at the bar" Wolf looked serious at fox for a moment, "okay then" he sighted.<p>

* * *

><p>The team explored a bit of the area until they found a lake, they decided to stay there. As it was getting darker, the stars and nebulas started to appear, Fox was sitting on a rock looking into the sky, he way he looked to the sky seemed that he was a bit worried about the following day or maybe he was thinking about his father, it wasn't sure, Falco and Slippy made a small fire just to light up, since it was really dark, Fox decided to join them, and soon, Krystal and Katt showed up too. "We're safe here" commented Krystal, "so, you have finished exploring the area, then" said Falco, everyone looked sarcastically at Falco, which felt a bit embarrassed "really?" asked Katt sarcastically "What is it? I just confirmed it" he said, "Falco, you just said what she finished doing, which was the same thing that she said a second ago" said Slippy "Whatever" said Katt "So, do you guys know where Wolf and Raven are?" asked Krystal "No idea" replied Fox, "I didn't see Wolf since me and Falco were starting building the fire, and about Raven, I have no idea where she went" said Slippy, "I saw her" said Fox "I could see the whole lake from the rock I was sitting on, and she was at the other side for a while, not sure where she went or what she was doing", " Maybe she's with Wolf" said Katt, the guys starting looking to each other and began giggling, which made the girls clearly understand what they were thinking about, and both looked to them shocked, "You sick pervs!" shouted Katt disgusted "Can't you guys think of something better?" said Krystal also disgusted, "come on! What would you expect?" said Fox "They are out of sight, we don't know where they are, and how could supposedly a tough guy like him hold his desire from a beauty like her" "I admit, she's quite beautiful" said Krystal "actually I was gathering fruits" the team looked behind and there she was, she was with her hands full of fruits.<p>

"There you are!" said Slippy, "we were asking ourselves where were you this whole time", "I was exploring the area to see if it's safe, and I ended up in an area full of fruit bushes, so I decided to bring those delicacies" , "Raven, do you know where wolf is?" asked Falco "It seems he vanished, and we thought he must have been with you", "I didn't see him neither" she replied, "maybe he's associated to Sydney" answered Slippy, "what does it make you think so?" asked Fox, "I mean, just remember how he was today" replied Slippy "he came out from nowhere, he didn't want to stay here, and he must be telling everything to his team and Sydney", "I don't think so" replied Raven, "he had no idea where he was going with us, and while we were driving those motorcycles, he told me he didn't know anything about the one behind all that comet thing, he only told me that he followed you guys until here because he knew that you guys would be sent on a mission like this", "and his motorcycle is still with the others" said Krystal, "Well, anyway" said Raven enthusiastic "I brought those fruits and you guys must be hungry by now" "Yeah!" replied the Team. And so they ate and chat around the fire, Fox told Raven about their mission, the comet, and the person behind this, the team were surprised by her, earlier that day, they met her during a fight and she seemed to be a serious person, but at the end, she actually has a good personality, and was quite positive and friendly in her own way.

* * *

><p>At the end, the team even talked about their past adventures which made Raven interested, "That is sure quite an adventurous life you guys have" she said while looking into the fire. Suddenly, they heard someone getting closer, it was coming out from the bushes, "who are you!" said Slippy "show yourself!", as the person was getting closer the light from the fire started clearing him, his boots, his dark armor with those shoulders armors, and that grey tail swinging, it was Wolf, and he seemed to be fine, "where were you?" asked Fox "Let's say I went for a walk at the bikers camp" replied Wolf, the team looked surprised, "are you out of your mind? You could have been spotted" said Katt, "Do I look if I was stupid enough to let myself get seen? Anyway, Krystal do you recognize this person?" he took a camera which showed a picture, and in that picture, was Hugh, the Bear Krystal met at the bar, "Yes, it's the bear from the bar, his name was ….Hugh! That's his name!" she replied, "So this whole time you were near the base, did you found something out besides that?" asked Fox, "Yes, ends up I saw Hugh with some guards ,which I believe they are from the base, talking about their boss, Sydney, it ends up that he will contact the base tomorrow between 9 and 12 pm, and everyone will be reunited to hear his orders, so that means, we'll have to go there stay for three hours until he decides to contact", as soon as Wolf finished talking, he left them. "where is he going?" asked Krystal, "No idea, but I don't think he'll leave us here" replied Fox.<p>

The hours went by, most of the team was already sleeping, except for Raven, she saw Wolf sitting on the same rock that fox was sitting earlier, and she decided to go there and talk with him. Wolf was looking into the sky, the moon was rising, and he seemed to be a bit tired, "who's there" he asked quietly and looked back, "It's me" answered Raven and sat down near him "I never thought that you were really a lone wolf", "well, here I am, so, why are you here?" he asked, "Well, let's say, I'm not sleepy, neither are you, everyone else is sleeping and I think a little company wouldn't bother you, would it ?" she answered happily, "Well, I guess it would be a pleasure talking to you, before our suicide mission tomorrow" answered Wolf, both began to chat, as the moon rises, Raven began to understand Wolf better , she was surprised that a man who seemed to be a ruthless mercenary had also a kind and soft side, Wolf, on the other side, felt happy for the first time in a long time, although he didn't smile joyfully, he never felt so close to someone after all these years of battles and assaults, he starred at those light blue eyes and saw her inner beauty in them, Wolf felt something he couldn't describe, it wasn't simply an affection for a close friend, it was love, it sounded ridiculous, he thought, but it was. Meanwhile, Krystal woke up since she was laying over tiny rocks, she woke up in pain, when she removed those rocks silently, she saw Wolf and Raven in the distance sitting on a rock together, "I knew it" she thought happily, and went back to sleep. That night, not only did Wolf fall in love, but the team finally knew what to do now, and tomorrow the real work will begin.


	5. Chapter 5: Here we go!

Fox woke up with the sunshine in his face, he fully rested that night, and was ready to go, however, for his dismay, when he looked time in his watch, it was already 7:40 am, "dammit" he said to himself, and saw the others still sleeping, "Everyone, wake up!, we're late" as he woke the others up, Wolf was sleeping on the rock he stayed all night, and besides that, so was Raven, when he woke he saw himself side by side with Raven, her head was over his shoulder, he felt a bit embarrassed that moment but soon, he got up, and she woke up scared, since her head was being lifted by his shoulder, she was a bit embarrassed by realizing where she was sleeping, after all she doesn't remember how she ended up like that, "is it already the time? " she asked, "I think so, but we need t.." as wolf was saying, fox interrupted him by calling them both, "Hey, both of you, let's go! We're late" he shouted. As they walked back to the fire, which was putted out, they reunited with the others and went to the base, the day was getting brighter as the sun rises quickly, they walked an area full of bushes, some of them had thorns, as time went by, the temperature was rising, "I never thought it was so hot here!" commented Krystal, "You think that's hot? Wait until it's mid-day" commented Raven, "So Wolf, do you know where exactly where to go?" asked Slippy tired, since he never thought they had so much walk to do, " Slippy, if I didn't know, I wouldn't be LEADING YOU and your team" replied Wolf, "Ok, no need to shout" said Slippy. The team went on and on, walking through the remote area wondering if they would make it on time, from the horizon, they could see the camp, there wasn't much to say about it, it was basically a large camp fire with some big tents, but when the team got closer, they could see some of the bikers, they remained behind a bush planning to pass that camp without getting spotted, meanwhile Fox was looking through his hi-tech binoculars, "most of them are in the entrance to the camp, and probably another dozen must be around the area" commented Fox, "So, any plans?" he asked, "I guess we don't have much of a choice" said Falco, "What do you mean by that?" asked Kat, "don't you see?" he said "the only way to get to the other side is by walking around the camp, it won't be easy, and just like Fox said, there may be a dozen of the bikers in this area, so all we need is to be careful and watch every suspicious move", "Ok, let's get going, we have 30 minutes left until nine" said Raven looking at her watch, the team rushed through the area, they had some encounters with some guards, but it wasn't a problem since that Wolf jumped into them and knocked them out, they were making process, and they managed to save some precious time. The sun was getting brighter, and the temperature was rising, and finally, after a long time walking, they have reached the base.

The base was inside a rocky mountain, and the team could the only see the huge door "OK, what now?" asked Falco behind a bush, "That's a good question" said Katt looking to Fox, "Well let's see" thought Fox while looking to the guards at the front of the base entrance, "It's simple" said Krystal with delight" we are 7 people, there are 7 guards and we can do what most people would do?", "so…" said Slippy looking doubtful to Krystal, "Can't you guys get Krystal's point?" said Raven "She's basically giving the idea that since there are seven of us, and seven guards, we can basically lure them to here, knock them out, put on their armor and enter the base without getting recognized", "that's the lamest idea I've ever heard" said Wolf and everyone looked at him "but since there is no other way in, I guess we have to go with her idea then" he continued. Krystal plan was good and simple; they lured the guards into the bushes by throwing a rock near them, when they came, the team ambushed them, knocked them out, took their armor, all the armors looked the same, but luckily it covered all body, so the team was safe from getting recognized, that's what they thought. Krystal typed the password to gain access into the base, the door opened, and they entered the base. Inside it was basically a huge maze, since there were several corridors and doors, and the team didn't know where to go, they saw the other guards who were walking around in two, and some started looking to them, "why are they looking at us?" whispered Katt anxiously "I guess if we split, they may stop looking at us" said Fox worried, the team divided into pairs and a trio and went separate ways.

Fox and Krystal were finally together, which made Fox quite happy about it, but as they went on, his mood changed since he remembered where he is, "You got any plans?" asked Krystal, "What plans?" he said "you know..." she replied "where to go or what to do?", "well.." he said "I'm pretty sure that everyone will be reunited at some point to get the call of that maniac", they contend walking around the base passing other guards, which also were walking around, they could hear laughs, fights coming from many different rooms, but they didn't enter any room so that they wouldn't risk getting caught. "hey you two" someone called them, they looked back and they saw Hugh, "both of you, come with me" said Hugh quite positively, "I hope he didn't recognize you, Krystal" whispered Fox as they were getting closer, "Well, good to see someone who looks trustworthy, Sydney is going to communicate with us in 15 minutes, and I need some backup to come with me to the command room" said Hugh with delight, "so do you want to join me?" he asked, "Yes sir" they replied, which would have been a dangerous response, since that he could recognize Krystal's voice, but he didn't saying anything , and so Fox and Krystal accompanied Hugh, while they were walking in the huge base. Krystal used her telepathic powers by reading other guards mind to know if they are the others , after all, where is Falco, Slippy, and the rest in this enormous base?.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Slippy nervously, "I don't know, I'm not the one who knows everything" said Falco, "Guys we need to be logical, and silent" whispered Katt " What do you mean by that?" both asked, "think about it" she said "if in a huge base like this, where is the most obvious place that their boss may contact them?", "the command room?" they replied, "of course" she replied, "wait" said Slippy "we can't just go to the command room, they may wonder what is a trio of guards out of their duty doing in the command room?", "Slippy got a point " replied Falco "We have to find some way else" they remained silent for a moment, and went walking, without knowing what to do. They were walking around that base, which the corridor seemed that it never ends, as they walked, they came by a crossing, by one side, they saw Hugh with two guards, "Slippy, isn't that..." "Yes, it's him" Slippy interrupted Falco. Hugh just went straight, but as he walked in their front, Slippy listened a voice, it was some kind of inner voice _"Slippy, it's me, Krystal, me and Fox, are going to the command room with this guy, go to the security room I'm sure there may be a way to get us out of here a.." _**. **As the Bear walked further, one of the guards looked back for a moment and went on, "So this was Hugh, right?" asked Katt, she looked to Slippy and saw he was staying there without moving or anything, "Slippy, are you alright?" asked Falco worried, "It was Krystal" he said softly, "what?" asked both of them, "Guys, the guards walking with Hugh… it was Fox and Krystal" he replied softly again, "Did she say anything?" asked Falco, "yes" he answered and looked at them "she told me that they are heading to the command room, and we should go to the security room", "so, what are we waiting for?" responded Falco, and went on.

A light flickered in the corridor, as Wolf and Raven walked around; both of them seemed to be quite calm in a crucial moment. "So, any ideas" she asked "I don't think that there is a possibility for idea right now" he replied, "Anything could help us right now, you know that, right?" she asked him back, "Raven, if you keep talking, there may recognize us by our voices, so less chatting and more walking" he replied , while they were walking, they suddenly heard someone shouting, and as they got closer to those sounds, they saw an open door, it was the Control room, "You Idiots! Why didn't you tell us before!" they heard the same person shouting, as they entered the lab they saw a woman arguing with two scientists, "But it's not our fault, we just got the information right now" said one of the scared scientists, the lioness grabbed one of the scientists and punched him in the stomach, the goat felt to floor with pain "Bullshit! You could have said to me right away!" replied the angry lioness, "Calm down, Cora, no need to panic" said someone from a corner of the room, she looked to his direction and he was getting closer, it was a raccoon, he walked closer smoking a cigarette, "see, you are making a scene with your arguing which got the attention of those two guards at the door" he said while pointing at them, Wolf and Raven where really surprised that moment by realizing who where they dealing with, "I don't give a S-H-I-T if they thought it was shocking, Garth, can't you see? These scientists are wasting time" replied Cora "They did an excellent job, the problem is that you want results immediately" he replied while still smoking his cigarette, "I would also do an excellent job by shooting you in the face, how about that?" she asked him, but his look changed as he stopped smoking and threw the cigarette away "Cora, don't make me do this" he warned her looking deeply into the lioness red eyes, she calmed down and sighted for a moment, "anyway we have to go now, you girl, carry your friend", the avian girl helped the goat to stand up and they followed the two mercenaries, they left the room passing in front of Wolf and Raven, who had no idea of what to do, Garth looked to them as if he was wondering what where they doing, "you two, come with us" he said, and they followed them to the command room.

The Command room was in the center of the base. Fox didn't realize how much time they spent walking through long corridors, and going up in several elevators, he remained silent the whole time, same did Krystal, who was by his side, both of them looked to each other with a relief that this whole time no one suspected who they were, and didn't have the idea of removing them to see their face. Finally they arrived at the Command room, which was big, it had a big table and some big comfortable chairs, and in front of that, a huge screen, showing some statistics, Fox had no idea what they were for. Soon, other three mercenaries arrived, a zebra, a lioness, and a raccoon, followed by two scientists and two guards, fox didn't know who they were, except for the zebra, who he saw at the bar "somewhere in this room must be the other two" whispered Krystal, "Yes, but where?" replied Fox, "I'm searching right now" she replied.

Meanwhile, in the security room, no one was there except for the trio. Slippy, with his helmet and his arms armor off, typed in the computers program searching for way to get out of there, "Slippy, Katt, get a look at this!" Falco called them at the security cameras views, and showed them one screen "that must be the command room" commented Katt, "Yes, but not only that, look here" said Falco "there is the bear with Fox and Krystal, how are we going to tell them to escape? Look at it, this room is full of guards, if they do one single false move, they're doomed, and same goes to Wolf, if he's also in the room", they looked to each other around, Slippy looked back at the computers, and his mood changed, he looked happy to his companions, "Guys I have an idea!" he said enthusiastic, "what is your idea?" asked Falco doubted, "It's simple" Slippy replied "I can turn off the auto alarm system, and he whole control room will be in manual mode, which means, if I want to close a door, I'll have to switch it off by pressing a button, so, after they receive Sydney's message, I'll turn the alarm, lure the guards and the rest to one side of the base, except for Fox and the rest, which we'll contact them with our communicating devices by telling them to go the other way, after they leave the area, we lock everyone in the other side, and we leave the base!", Katt looked happy, same did Falco, "Alright, let's roll!" he said proudly.

Back at the command room, more and more people were coming, Fox thought that it was like if the whole base was there, he was standing near the door with Krystal by his side, she was able to localize Wolf and Raven, and told them to come near them, "All right everyone!" shouted Cora sitting in one of the chairs, "Sydney will be talking if a few seconds, You know how much he hates being interrupted, so keep quiet!", "Okay" shouted the zebra, we are receiving live transmission from him in 5…4…3…2…1..", and a big screen turned on, and there he was, it was Sydney, his face 3 times bigger this time, they could see those dark soulless eyes, that black beak who ended in a sharp point, "greetings, my comrades" he said with his villainous voice, "I hope I didn't interrupt your work with this message, Sykes, is everything going according to plan?" "Yes, sir" replied the Zebra, "But we have some difficulties, Boss", "Which difficulties?" asked the crow, "We are out of energy, and those two, especially him, say that they didn't know about it" said Cora pointing at the scientists, "really?" he asked, "b-but, sir!" replied the bird frightened, "we received your message, that you need m-more energy, earlier this day, how could we possibly knew it before?" the crow looked to her for a second and closed his eyes "true…" he said with a sigh "I guess we have to invade that energy station again", "No way!" the goat scientist contested angry "I've had enough of this, you selfish bastard!" everyone looked to him shocked, "You tell us what to do and whatsoever! But everything has its limits, and I have enough, I quit!" he replied with pride, Sydney didn't show any reaction, later, he smiled "Well, if you really had enough of this, I guess we don't have any other option than let you go, Garth, open the door for him", "with pleasure" he replied, he stood up, walked to the door, and opened it, "Well, you can go now" said Sydney quite joyfully, "Really?" asked the goat with hope looking at the raccoon, Garth was smiling until he changed his mood, and quickly took his blaster and aimed at the scientist, "No" he replied and shot him, the scientist was instantly dead, "no…" cried the other scientist softly, "If any of you wants to quit just like your fellow mate, speak now, or remain silent" Sydney replied scratching his head, "anyway Sydney!" said Cora "What's your plan now? Why do you need more energy?" , "The comet is taking too long, let's speed up the plan by using more energy" he replied, "but we can't go back to that energy station" replied Sykes "Corneria has sent troops to guard that station from any further thefts, they are heavily guarding it day and night" , "He has a point, Sydney" commented Garth going back to his chair, "He has one, indeed" replied Sydney, "The four of you, go to Fichina, there is also a big energy station, and do the same thing you did at the energy station, send your troops, control the area and my satellite will arrive, once it is there, you can start draining the energy", "Sydney before you go" replied Hugh "I believe that there is a possibility that there are people sent by the Cornerian Army trying to stop us" "How do you know that?" Sydney replied, "Well, yesterday I was at the bikers camp, and there was many injured bikers, they told me they faced a team of mercenaries near Starlux, which probably they were heading to here", Sydney's expression changed for a moment; "Do you know who they are?" He asked "No, but I know their species" replied Hugh, "It was a fox, a blue vixen, a bird, a frog, a cat, a wolf, and an unidentified person who was wearing a black suit", "A blue vixen? I think we saw her before" replied Sykes "Yesterday, we were in a bar, and Hugh met a blue vixen, they chatted and, after a while, she left him completely stoned" that caused a bit of laughter between some of the mercenaries, "Well," replied Sydney with a devilish look "I guess we have some company, and if any of you meet them, show them your best, after all, you never know, they may be even here" he giggled.

As they continued speaking, Fox, who was watching everything with a few meters away from the table, started hearing a low voice, _"Fox, Slippy here, can you hear me?_" he realized it was coming from his communicating device which was on his wrist, under armor, he slowly lifted his arm closer to him, "what is it?" he whispered, _"Listen, I got a plan, the moment Sydney's transmission is over, we are going to activate the alarm, and lure everyone to a certain place, you and the guys remain where you are until you guys think it's safe to leave the room without being suspected or followed by anyone, then, leave the base by the entrance we came in, we meet outside the base, over"_ Fox told to Krystal about the plan and she used her telepathic skills to communicate with Wolf, which he and Raven were near them, but still far. Falco, Slippy, and Katt, were already in their positions and they were just waiting the moment Sydney would finish speaking and close transmission.

"Very well, people, I hope you all make progress" said Sydney and the transmission was over. Suddenly, there was an alarm, the guards got frighten by a second, "we have an intruder, at the West gate", and the soldiers heard the voice and quickly started leaving the room, "Move! Move!" Shouted Hugh and he also left, Fox realized no one was paying attention or looking to him, and left the room with Krystal, Raven and Wolf. What they didn't see is that the moment he and the others left the room, Garth saw them leaving the room and he suspected, he called Sykes, and both of them followed them, however it took time for them to leave the room, since that everyone was in a rush and running through the door. Once everyone was in a part of the base, where supposedly the intruder had entered, Slippy, back at the security room, pressed a button, and the doors were closed, locking everyone apart. Fox ran the fastest he could, meanwhile, he tried to communicate with Slippy "Slippy can you hear me!?" He called at his communicator device, however the transmission was really bad, but he could hear him _"….Fox….we're getting closer to the exi…."_, "Quick, I'm have a feeling that someone is following us" commented Krystal while running, which made them a bit more nervous. Finally they've reached the gate, there they heard someone shouting "Fox I'm glad you made it" it was Falco, who he and the rest also have arrived; they quickly opened the door and left the base. Outside they saw some motorcycles parked, without thinking twice, they mounted on them and drove away, the had to pass through the bikers camp, they thought, but it didn't matter because their lives were depending on it, the camp was a simple one with a big campfire and tents around it and it had two ways around the campfire which lead to the other entrance, the team couldn't decide on time and each of them went on a different way, some left, others right, but they managed to escape, the bikers didn't realize who they were until one of them recognized Slippy, who had no helmet on, they quickly started to follow them, but they delayed and the team was far away.

The minutes went by, and the mountain was getting further, the team was still driving, "We did it! Good job everyone!" commented Slippy with joy, Fox smiled, "Yes, I never thought that we would make it" he said laughing with relief, "I was actually surprised by those people, I never thought that, that woman was such a hot head" commented Raven "and I never thought that Sydney looked so scary" said Falco, "ha-ha, true" laughed Fox, "What about you Wolf?" asked Krystal "What do you think about this mission?", Wolf looked to them and kept silent for a second "well…I have to say that, all my life, all the missions I've completed, none wasted much time than this one, but I admit, It was sure a moment to remember", they smiled, "Well" commented Slippy "I never thought that you Wolf wo..WOOOAAAAHH!" Slippy was interrupted by almost getting shot; he lost control of his motorcycle, but managed get it back, but what most made they worried was who tried to shoot him, looked back and saw two people driving their motorcycles, it was Garth and Sykes, they've followed them all the way, "You guys left without saying goodbye, how rude!" said Garth evilly "here's a little souvenir" he tried to shoot them, but he missed, "well, well, well" said Sykes looking at Krystal "If it isn't the hooter from the bar, you should have dated me instead of Hugh, I doubt you would be here by now", "You wish!" replied Krystal angry and took her blaster, and shot at his motorcycle, hitting at the mirror, "Now I'm mad" he replied madly, Garth and him kept shooting, but the team dodged every shot, Fox saw a rock ahead, which formed a ramp, he had an idea but he had to wait, Garth was getting closer to Katt, trying to shoot her down Falco immediately reacted pushing him away, by kicking his motorcycle "back off" he shouted, "you fool, get closer, if you dare" said Garth, Katt saw him taking a knife out of his pocket, "Falco, no! He has a knife" she screamed, "so your name is Falco, huh?" he replied and he looked angry at her and accelerated towards her, meanwhile Fox saw the ramp and accelerated, he flew in midair, and he quickly took his blaster and shot at both mercenaries' motorcycles, "take this!" he shouted, one shot hit garth's back-wheel and he felt to the floor, and he shot Sykes's front-wheel, which made him loose complete control, and hit a rock, Sykes felt to the front hitting a rock, and due of the speed, he cracked his head open, the team left without looking back. Garth, on the other hand, was okay, but as he saw Sykes dead, he released a furious rage, and then he used his communicator advice to contact Cora, "_Garth! Have you taken down those intruders?",_"Cora…Sykes is dead" "_What? You Fucking Asshole! How could you let them...",_ "Shut up Bitch! Listen! I think you should know now that we'll see them again, I'm returning to base", Garth looked into the horizon and saw the dust from the motorcycles, "They thought I don't know who they are…." He commented softly, and then he looked to the horizon with a devilish look "We'll meet again…Star Fox".


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Friend

The minutes have passed, and the team finally arrived back in Starlux, once they arrived they left the motorcycles parked in a corner and they head to the place where their airwings were, "Thank you Star Fox, now this city and region shall be safe from those ruthless mercenaries" said Raven happily, "What do you mean with safe?" asked Falco, "Well, it's quite easy" she replied "as I told you before, I work for the Katinian Special Forces, and I can tell them to send troops to the base, since that I know where it is", "That's great, anyway, thank you for everything" said Fox, "Yeah, and thanks for saving my life back then at the fight" said Slippy, Raven smiled, "Well, good luck in your mission!" she said, and the team went to their airwings.

All of them were already entering their airwings, except for Wolf, he turned around and went back to her, Raven seemed happy that he would say goodbye properly, but as he got closer he wouldn't just say a simple "bye", it would be more than that, because since the moment they met, even how crazy it was, Raven knew that he wasn't like the things that people said about him, he looked to her with that look if there was something he couldn't tell her all this time, "You know, you're quite good for a mercenary" he said, "Well…" she said being a bit upset, "thanks" she replied knowing that he was astonished by her abilities, although she wasn't expecting that, Wolf smiled a bit "you know that I can't promise something I won't do" he said, "I know" she replied getting closer to him, "But that doesn't mean that this is the last time I see you, right?" she asked, "true" he answered softly as he was getting his face closer to hers, "Tell you what" he said "I'll never forget that night at the lake", "Yes, It was quite a special moment" she replied softly as her heart started to beat strong, "However it missed something" replied Wolf, who was never much in love than that moment, "what would it be?" she asked, "this…" replied Wolf softly, he looked deeply to those light blue eyes, and she to those amethyst eyes, they got closer, and soon, they kissed, they knew it may be hard to see each other again, but just for a moment, they want to enjoy that little time together, before things would be back, his mission, her job, the future of the system, and everything else, as his face was getting further, she looked to him as if he had fulfilled his wish, "you know" she said "if you have the time, you could come and visit" she said, wolf stopped for a moment and looked to her beautiful eyes, he knew she was meaning it, "sure" he replied, and went back to his airwing. Krystal saw everything from her airwing, she smiled, "I knew it" she thought, and then, the team took off, and left Katina.

While they were going back, Wolf departed going a different way, "Where did he go?" asked Katt, "Leave him" said Fox "He's probably going back to his team", "and he'll probably come back later" said Falco, "So, where a we going now?" asked Slippy, "First we need to contact General Pepper to tell him everything, then we go to Fichina" replied Fox. The team went back to their smaller spaceship and contacted the General, they told him about everything, about the base, the mercenaries, their plan, and their next move, "So all of this was caused by a group of mercenaries" asked the General surprised, "Yes General, and now their heading to Fichina in order to attack another energy station" said Fox "This is a serious situation" said the General back "and since that they are sending their troops to cause a massive attack on the planet, it's my duty to send troops too, in order to protect that energy station. Fox, you and your team go to Fichina, Katt, you may return to the Base", "Yes sir!" they all replied, "Very Well, Pepper out", Fox looked to others "Well, you know what to do", the team, this time, the Star fox team, left their small aircraft, and went to Fichina.

The Sun shined on that blue planet with white stains, it was a sunny day in Fichina, that was what it looked from the space, "So, any idea where this Energy Station may be" asked Falco, "My computer is coordinating the location, in a few minutes it shall show where to go" said Slippy, "I wonder how long will it take to those Mercenaries to get here" commented Krystal, "I guess it's all a matter of time" said Fox "I believe that by now, they already know that we are here", "yeah" said Falco "and there can be a probability that they have changed plans", "I won't be sure about it, Falco" said Krystal "If you remember they have to follow Sydney's orders, and he rarely contacts them while he's somewhere around the Lylat system", "Where can he be?" asked Slippy, "Probably he's at his satellite waiting for the right time to come" said Fox "Anyway, did you get the location?", "Yes" he replied, "All right team, let's get moving".

They entered the planet's atmosphere, preparing for landing, just as it looked from space it was a bright sunny day. The team flew heading east, it was a mountainous region, they saw the tall mountains covered in snow and the valleys which were green and even had small towns, near this area was a military base, "The troops that General Pepper send should be here any minute" thought Fox, as the team started to go down, they contacted the control tower in order have permission to land at the base, they got the permission, and they landed. It was surprising for Fox and the team to not to feel cold there, it was a mild temperature, "There you are!" said someone getting closer to them, "Fay!" shouted Slippy happily, "Guys! So good to see you!" she said to them and hugged Slippy, Fay was accompanied by two other guys "Hey Fay" said Fox happily, "Oh, Hello Fox" she was accompanied by two other guys "I'm really happy to see you too, It has been a long time since the last time we personally spoke", Fox smiled "true" he said, "So, you must be Krystal" she said looking to her, "Hi, I'm Fay", "Hello. I'm Krystal, nice to meet you" she replied kindly, "I'm an old friend from them, I used to be at the Star Fox team", "Yes, They told me about you", "Well, guys, welcome to Fichina, this guys over there also work here, the cheetah is Ike and the lizard is Luke, they also are pilots", they looked to the team and nodded basically saying hello, "they are not very social, so don't worry" she whispered to them. They walked down the platform going to base, as the Team walked, they were astonished with the area's different habitat, Fichina was known for being an Arctic planet, and the last time they were there, it was Freezing, " Fay, how did this place got so warm?" asked Slippy, "It didn't happen long ago" she replied "After the Aparoid invasion, the climate control center was fixed, and it was decided to construct a new one, in case the other one got attacked again, this made the planet get warmer, and the vegetation grew faster" , "Well, that's crazy" said Falco, "Sure, It isn't something you would expect from here" commented Ike, "why ?" asked Falco, " This planet supposedly, was an arctic one" said Luke, who seemed that he were angry with Falco, "Ok guys" said Fay "enough chat".

They arrived at the base, which was pretty busy; people were walking to all direction, except for the command room that seemed to be in normal state, when they entered that room, The team looked around and saw that everyone there were staring at them for a moment, then went back to their work. Fay sat on a chair, it wasn't any kind of chair, it showed that she had a high position, the Team didn't believe it, she was actually the commander of that base, "Fay" shouted one of the soldiers on the computer, "We are receiving a transmission from the Cornerian Army", "It must be General Pepper" she replied. The transmission started, for Fay's dismay, it wasn't General Pepper who appeared on the screen, but an ordinary soldier who told them that he and the rest of his fleet were approaching to the base. "I guess that they came on time" said Slippy satisfied, "So did the attackers..." commented Ike looking to a radar. The radar showed many unidentified objects getting closer to the base, "Fay, we have a problem" said Luke who was also looking the radar, "I don't understand" said Fay, "Why are they heading to us instead of the Energy station?", Fox remembered what he heard Sydney saying back in Katina, "It's hard to explain Fay, but we have no time to waste, we have to move", "very well" she replied. Fay ordered some of the soldiers to activate the defense system, meanwhile she, Fox, and the team, went back to the platform where the Airwings were stationed. While they were heading to the Platform, the Team saw in the sky an enormous fleet of aircrafts coming closer, they could see it was the attackers, but luckily, at the other side was also another fleet, this time, the Cornerian troops coming from their side, multiple airwings flew across the sky. They heard the Alarm system going on, "Fay" said Luke running to her, "The defense system has been activated, and the towns are being evacuated", "Good, now, stay my position at the base while I go with them" she said, Luke quickly returned to the base.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle on Ice

The Team felt a rush by taking off, they could see that the battle was about to begin, the Cornerian fleet were behind them. At the distance, was the attacker's fleet. They were numerous, which the team never understood of where they came from, and never thought that Sydney had so much. For looked to the other airwings then looking to the front, "guys..." he said "let's go". The team rushed into the enemies, as they rushed into them, the battle had begun. As everyone was busy by shooting someone down, Fox knew he was alone for now, he shot many of the enemies' airwings, he also evaded shots from every single direction, "they are too many" he thought, but luckily, as he was shooting other airwings, he also saw different blasts coming from the ground, it was the defense turrets shooting down other enemies' airwings. "Fox, are you sure you can handle all of them?" asked Ike who flew passing by him, "yes" he replied. Fox continued his fight, and thought if he would ever win this battle.

"Falco, Look out!" shouted Fay flying behind him, which made Falco avoid the shots from an attacker, "They are too many" he said, "I know, but we can't give up easily" she replied, they flipped to the side by avoiding the enemies shooting, Falco looked around and looked down to the turrets, then he looked to the enemies, who were flying around the area, he smiled, he had an idea, he started shooting some attackers, not to kill them, just to get their attention, it wasn't long until he got a large group of attackers following him, trying to attack him. Falco flew down, he flew as fast as he could, since there was a wave of attackers chasing him, he looked to them, smiling as they approached him, "It's over" said one of the attackers, Falco giggled, "What's so funny about?" said one of the attackers, "look for yourself" replied Falco smiling, "I don't give a damn" replied one of the attackers "you're about to become fried chicken, birdie", "oh really?" replied Falco, "I would say the same thing about you all right now", "huh?" surprised the attackers, "look to your right" he said, the attackers looked and saw the turrets opening fire to them, "oh shi-" said one of the attackers before getting shot down by the turrets. Falco plan was a success, the turrets shot down every single one of them. Falco flew back up, while going up, Krystal called him worried about what did he do down, as he replied, she was relieved and also surprised by how his plan worked, then Falco continued flying in order to help other pilots which were in need. Krystal, on the other side, wasn't having any problem so far, since she could handle the situation herself. Krystal looked up to the sky and saw three airwings coming down, it only would be a matter of minutes, or even seconds that they would arrive on this planet, whatever they are, she hoped they were people coming to help them, because even if she could defeat a part of the enemies' troop, they still were too much, and they've lost already some soldiers due of this battle, Krystal stopped thinking when her airwing was almost hit by one attacker's laser shots, she quickly shot him back, "everything okay, Krystal?" asked Fay "Yes , I'm okay" she replied, "you need to be more careful" said Fay worried, "I know" replied Krystal "I was distracted by some airwings who are coming down to us", "where?" asked Fay, "over there" she replied showing to her, but this time, the airwings have descended faster, "oh my" she grasped.

Most of the team was getting control of the situation, Slippy did not, he only could shoot down a few of them, meanwhile they started following him, he realized that he was alone again, he flew to every single direction possible, but this action made more ones trying to e shoot him down. Slippy was never more afraid than that day, although he felt the urge to sit down and cry, he didn't give up, "I'm dead" he thought "I was always the weak one, the one people had to help, first yesterday, and now today", Slippy closed his eyes for a second, he felt as if time has slowed, and deep inside of him, he felt the courage to confront those attackers, "I…I can defeat them!" he thought, as he opened his eyes, he immediately turned around to face those attackers. It was hard to describe of what he did, he rolled to the sides, as he repeatedly shoot at the attackers, he was successful at shooting some of them, but he didn't stop there, by time, not only did he do several barrel rolls as he shot down every single attacker, that followed him.

Slippy's bravery helped him and everyone else, but suddenly two different airwings arrived at the battle, they started to shoot at the cornerian airwings, the team saw that and instantly knew that they were enemies, unfortunately, one of them tried to shoot at Slippy, he was able to dodge it, and shot back, "well, well, well, if it isn't one the visitors who entered our base, I think now we can handle this business, right Garth?" he said, "Hugh!" replied Slippy, "Slippy, I'm coming!" said Krystal wanting to help him, "Thank you Krystal, but I can handle him" said Slippy bravely, "Oh! If it isn't the Star Fox Team, their Pathetic Leader, the rebellious birdie, the useless idiots, and the drama queen" said Garth, "How do you who we are?" said Fox, "HA! You think we katinians are isolated from the rest of the system, don't you?" said Garth "You are wrong buddy, your doings are known everywhere, after all, you guys defeated Andross" "Well, I think I waited enough, let's bring this down" said Hugh and attacked Slippy, he managed to dodge again, and soon he shot back, they zigzagged through the sky leaving the area, "I hope he'll be okay" thought Krystal, but as she was distracted she saw Falco doing same thing, this time against Garth, "Krystal, keep an eye on Slippy, and don't interfere " said Fox, "Right away" She replied.

"Come on, Falco, let's have this chance to properly introduce myself!" said Garth trying to shot, "I don't think we have much to talk right now, you moron!" replied Falco flying over the mountains. Garth speeded up and advanced in his direction, but Falco was able to trick him by passing through the mountains, he waited for the moment that Garth felt he had him going slower, Garth saw him and speeded, he tried to shoot Falco, but missed, as he got closer, Falco quickly flew up, opening the view for Garth, which was an mountain his front, Garth almost crashed into the mountain, "Argh! You smartass think you really could trick me to death, huh?" he said angrily, "Well, it looked like I really did!" he replied, "Well, let's see how many other tricks you have," he replied.

"Ugh" sighted Slippy scared after dodging Hugh's attack, "You can't evade me, Froggy," replied Hugh with pride, "ha-ha, I just evaded your shooting, dumbass, so how hard, will it be to evade you?" said Slippy, which made Hugh much more angry. Slippy also between the mountains, but this time he was completely alone, Falco was facing Garth, Fox and Krystal were still in the battlefield shooting down other attackers, and the Cornerian troops were following their orders by defending the area from the enemy fleet. But as Slippy got distracted by thinking his situation he was almost shot by the left, he looked to the left, and there was nothing, Slippy was afraid and he moved faster and again, Hugh shooted again at him, but missed as Slippy flipped. Slippy turned back and was face to face with Hugh, "hehehe, just like an old duel" said Hugh, "True…" said Slippy, "and I guess we just have to end this moment, unless you're chicken and let me kill you" said Hugh grinning evilly, "Now you really wish for that" said Slippy "A Mercenary is man with guts and a airwing", Hugh grinned "Bring it". Both of them accelerated into each other, Hugh tried to shoot him, but Slippy dodged, in a moment Slippy was able to shoot Hugh, but he missed too, they went doing this, until Slippy was distracted and saw Hugh running into him, he closed his eyes and began shooting, this time, he was successful, he shot the right wing. As Hugh's ship began falling down, Slippy captured the ship with the plasma rope, he used before, "Lucky of you, Hugh, you won't die here, but you will face the consequences of your doings" said Slippy happily, Hugh was angered.

Back at the Battlefield, Fox Krystal, and the rest were successful, the enemy fleet retreated. Meanwhile Falco was still facing Garth, but as Garth saw the others retreating, he retreated too, "This isn't over yet, Falco" he said and left with the others.

The team reunited, and they were surprised to see that Slippy captured Hugh. "Is everyone alright?" said Fay "Yes" they replied, "I guess you brought a present, Slippy" said Fox, "Yes, isn't it lovely" said Slippy, they laughed "Curse you, Star Fox" replied Hugh angrily, suddenly, Ike called them, "Fox, all of you, come back, there is something you'll have to hear" he said, and the team flew back to the base. As the team flew back to the base, some guards arrested Hugh and when they were the base, they received a message from general Pepper, "Star Fox, good job by defending Fichina, but I have terrible news", "What's wrong General ?" said Fox worried "It seems that those mercenaries leader, found another way to get energy" said General Pepper "and now, the Comet is going to strike Corneria sooner, see this footage", at his side, a small screen popped up, showing corneria city, people were still, looking to a small star in the sky, "Oh no, how could this happen?" said Krystal, "You have to find the Satellite, Star Fox, and find a way back to put the comet back to its orbit, Pepper out!", "We can he be?" said Slippy, Hugh, who was also in the room, but being laser chained began to giggle, "What's so funny about?" said Luke, but Hugh didn't say anything for a moment, until he looked to them, still giggling "you guys really think that he didn't know, right?" said Hugh, "what do you mean?" said Krystal in a serious tone, " Let's say there was a change of plans" said Hugh "besides, you don't have to drain energy from a tank in order to get it, there is a much more natural way to get it, better saying, to receive it", Fox thought what could he possibly talking about, until he looked through the window and saw the sun, "natural way…, wait…Yes! That's it!" he thought to himself, "Guys!" he called them "I know where Sydney is!", "Where?" said Krystal, "Hugh said that the satellite got energy naturally, and the only thing in space that gives energy is...", "The Sun!" they replied, "Well thought, Fox" said Hugh, "I don't believe you guys have much time afteral..ARGH", Hugh couldn't finish speaking since that Krystal lost her temper on him and punched him in the face, which made him faint everyone was quite shocked by seeing it, "Seriously!" she said "That guy was annoying the hell outta me!". "Good, now you guys know where to go" said Fay, "Yes, but what about him?" said Slippy pointing to Hugh, "You guys can think about that later" said Luke, "Meanwhile he'll stay here, to prevent the risk of escaping" said Ike, "Very Well, now go Fox, the Fate of Corneria remains on your hands" said Fay, "Sure, Team, Let's go!" said Fox, he and his team left the base and went back to their airwings and took off, heading this time to the Sun.


	8. Chapter 8: An old friend returns!

"This is going to be a long day" thought Fox for himself, as he and the team took off from Fichina. When Fox discovered where Sidney's Satellite was this whole time, they were shocked to realize that they were tricked by him and his group of mercenaries. The attack on Fichina was a way to distract them while the satellite received energy from the sun, which was quite a clever way. Although the team knew where to go, they had something that quite bothers them, they are completely alone, the battle, even if they won, it caused casualties for the Cornerian fleet, and they have to treat the injured ones, because of that, they couldn't fully support them, except for a small number of units that were in full capacity to join them, still, it wasn't enough.

"Ok guys, remember to activate your solar shields once we arrive, unless you want to be burned alive" said Slippy while using his localization device, "So have you found the Satellite's location?" asked Falco bored of waiting, "Not yet," Slippy replied, "It's hard to believe that all of this was a trick" sighed Krystal "I was hoping that we had succeeded back then, that soon everything would be over, but I guess it is really hard to impede someone", "don't worry Krystal" replied Fox, " Yeah, It's not a big deal" Falco continued "I know it's sucks that we fooled but, like always, we catch those bandits, no matter what", Krystal looked to them and nodded, " Guys I've found the comet" said Slippy, "What?" they doubted, "Yes" he replied "I was able to find the comet, the good news is that it's still far away from Corneria, in a distance that would only hit Corneria in 96 hours, however, the bad news is that is being pulled by some kind of ray of light that is speeding up its approach ", "speeding up…the Satellite!" concluded Fox "Slippy, try to localize the comet, I'm sure that the satellite will fire again", "Right on!" he replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the sun, was the satellite. It was modern build, which also was used as a base, and had a big satellite dish which was receiving solar rays, and had a long laser pointer. Suddenly the pointer shot a ray of light, but it lasted short. Inside that satellite was the command room which had a big glass which showed the planet Corneria far away, Sydney sat on his chair while holding a glass of cognac, he looked to the planet, than he closed his eyes and smiled, "It's a pity that I won't be able to drink this for a while" he commented as he looked and stirred his glass, "what was that?" Garth asked leaned on the wall, "oh, it's nothing to worry" replied Sydney with his cold gentle voice "I am a bit upset to remember that when it means to destroy a planet, it includes everything, even the sweets grapes that are being used to make the finest beverages in this world". "It's hard to believe that your plan worked with perfection, sir" said Cora while looking through the window, "why would you say that?" asked Sydney while sipping some of his drink, "because you managed to fool one of the world's top mercenary team" she replied "you know who we are dealing with, they saved Corneria twice, without to forget that they defeated the world's most insane mastermind", Garth laughed softly "Andross was idiotically crazy" he replied "he should have returned back to the trees instead of morphing his own head to become a big freak show attraction", Sydney grinned "Yes" he replied "Andross was consumed with insanity, he wasn't a match for anyone".<p>

Sydney looked at the remaining scientists working, one of them was the avian girl, whose male counterpart was killed back in Katina, she glanced at him with despise, he knew why, "You know Glenn, you shouldn't be upset" he said to her with his cold voice "You've done such a good job which I shall include you in my escape pod, you'll be able to start a new life, besides, what did those Cornerians did for you? Their planet is useless!" she looked disgusted at him and his attempt of consoling her, "Their planet?" she asked in a low voice "don't you mean, OUR planet?" she replied disgusted by his words.

Sydney got angered, although he didn't show any reaction, he put his glass at the table, and a brief silence remained, as the scientists looked at him, Garth and Cora looked at her with anger and started getting closer to her, she knew they were up to no good, but before they could lay a finger on her, an guard came into the room, "Sir, they are coming closer!" he said worried, "I guess our guests have arrived" said Sydney "Since they took two of my best men, it's time for me to do the same, attack them, and capture their leader, I want him to join the celebration", the soldier nodded and left the room while Sydney poured more cognac into his glass.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Never thought that this thing would be so big!" said Falco surprised with the size of the satellite, "What are we going to do now?" asked Slippy, "I'm not sure yet" replied Fox "Because not only we have to stop this satellite from pulling the comet, we also have to stop the comet from hitting Corneria, which the only way would be destroying it by shooting", "not to forget that we also have to capture Sydney" complemented Krystal. Suddenly and wave of attackers came towards, "Ok everyone, let's rock!" said Falco.<p>

The battle began; the team and the small fleet who joined faced the attackers. Fox didn't have one thought on his mind besides shooting everyone, he was quote successful with the attempt, and he was able to shoot the enemies. But what the others didn't realize, including Fox, was that the attackers were actually chasing and attacking Fox. Falco and Krystal tried to stop them, but unfortunately, they were too much, and it was coming more of them. One of the attackers commanded others to surround Fox, they eventually did, and they formed a big sphere around Fox, he looked around them, but he couldn't get out, "What the-?" he said nervously, meanwhile one of the attackers got closer, "Take this!" he said, and shot a blue laser which hit Fox's Arwing, "Argh!" cried Fox in Pain, the effect on Fox made him faint. Krystal and the others saw Fox being captured by the attackers, and saw them taking him away, "No! Fox!" she shouted, she tried to rescue him, but the attackers intervened her, "he's coming with us!" laughed one of the attackers, while the team gasped since they didn't know what will they do to him.

It has been a while since the attackers took Fox, although some of them took him, others remained in battle. "Where could he be?" asked Slippy worried, "I don't know, but its better if we keep shooting, because we never who will they take next" replied Falco. When it seemed to be impossible to win this battle, the team saw that something was taking the attackers down, sooner; there were fewer attackers than before. As they look in the distance they saw three arwings getting closer, "Can't let you do that alone, Star Fox" one of them said, "Wolf!" they cheered, "I can't let you guys do it all by yourself" he said, "Wolf, they've captured Fox!" said Krystal, "Don't worry my beauty" said Panther with his seductive voice "I shall protect you, and find him for you", "Cut the crap, Panther!" said Leon annoyed "let's take these guys down and we'll look for him later", "Alright!" the team said cheerfully, except for the Star Wolf team who simply nodded to each other.

* * *

><p>Fox woke up, as he recovered his consciousness, he realized that his hands were tied with a rope around a pipe, as he looked around he was inside a laboratory, he was alone, he saw that he could untie the knot that kept his hands tight, but as he began to move, he felt a dagger pointing at his left cheek, he looked to the left, and it was Garth, Still pointing at him, "uh-uh, I wouldn't do that if I was you, Fox" he said looking to him, "oh my, It has been ages since the last a time a man came into my presence" said Cora entering the room, "I think I will use him first then kill him, what do you think, Garth?" she said standing right next to him, "enough, both of you" said Sydney entering the room accompanied with Glenn and other guards, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Fox Mccloud, son of the legendary James Mccloud, one of the best mercenaries that Corneria ever had", he stirred his glass and looked to Fox, "what do you want from me?" asked Fox, "Oh, I just want you to join the celebration" he said "you will have the best view, look at the window", Fox looked at the big glass window, he saw the planet Corneria and not too far away, was the sun, "The sun is giving endless energy" he said " Soon, there will be enough energy to move the comet closer to Corneria, and it hit the planet in no time", "You heard him, your planet will be toasted" said Garth, "Sure, Raccoons are not Cornerians" replied Fox sarcastically, Garth was angered, "ooh, he got you there Garth" said Cora grinning, "Enough of this" said Sydney "You're here to see this spectacle, later I'll decide what shall happen to you, and yo-", before Sydney could finish talking, the alarm sounded, two guards came running into the office, "Sir, we're being attacked!" they shouted, and they saw through the window , the team had arrived, followed by the Star Wolf team and the small Cornerian fleet.<p>

They were attacking the base and the enemies fleet, Sydney looked nervous to the situation, and ordered everyone to defend the base, the guards, including Garth and Cora, left the room, Glenn also wanted to leave, but Sydney grabbed her from the wrist "You're not going anywhere until you finish the job, let's go back to the command room!" He ordered. As he turned around, Glenn followed him, she looked back to Fox, and he saw sadness in her eyes, he knew she didn't want to do this. As Sydney left the room, Glenn looked back at him, pointing up, which clearly interpreted that the command room was in the upper floor. She left the room, and Fox was finally alone, we untied the knot and was free to move.

* * *

><p>"Leon, stop following me around!" said Falco as he dodged the enemies' shots, "Who told you I'm following you, you imbecile, I'm trying to shoot at the satellite dish!" he replied. The team was facing the remaining enemies, it was a hard battle, they tried to shoot the satellite dish, but the enemies kept blocking them from doing it. "Wait! We can't destroy the satellite yet!" said Krystal while doing a back flip, "Why not?" asked Wolf, "Fox is inside the base, we have to find him" she replied, "Wolf, you and your team stay here, Slippy and I shall enter the base, with some of the Cornerian fleet, Falco, you can go with us if you want", "Nah, I'm okay here" he replied. As Krystal and Slippy began to move, they were interrupted by some enemies leaded by Garth and Cora, "Well, look who's knocking on the door!" said Cora, "Don't even think about it! Suckers!" laughed Garth. "Garth, we can do this the easy way, or the hard!" said Falco as he interfered their approaching, "I choose the hard way, what about you Cora?" he asked, "Same thing, let's see how hard this will be" she replied.<p>

**Will the team be able to enter the base? Will Fox stop Sydney from doing the unthinkable? To be Continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Showdown

Fox looked around, he was still in the lab, the alarm lights were still on, he didn't know what would be his following move, until a guard came in and saw him free, "You little-, you're going down!" he said angrily at Fox, he tried to shoot at him, but Fox quickly jumped into him, knocked him out, and removed the blaster from his hand.

Fox left the room, he had no idea where he was, the only thing he knows, was that the command room was in the upper floor, as Glenn said, but he didn't understand why would she help him in the first place? Who is she? He also didn't know who Raven was back in Katina, but compared to Glenn, she revealed herself after a fight. Fox had many questions to be answered at the moment, however he had more important things to do, and he continued walking through the corridors looking for an elevator or a staircase, anything that would take him up to the upper floor.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha, you really think you can defeat me, Don't you Falco?" said Garth dodging Falco's shots, "Not really!" said Falco "I'm just testing you to see how long can you resist!" he replied, "Oh really? Well, resist this!" he screamed and fired a charged shot into Falco. For close it would have hit Falco; however he managed to avoid, even when the shot passed by the left wing, with a few centimeters of distance to have hit and damage the wing, "Is that all?" he laughed, Garth responded by advancing and shooting at him.<p>

They flew around the base, one chasing the other, and vice-versa. Falco realized how close they were to the sun; he saw the immense ball of nuclear fusion, and thought how easy they would be burned if they got one bit closer, but as he realized he got distracted, garth started shooting at him, once again, Falco was agile and avoided the a attacks, "You better not think about running away, Falco, 'cause if you do, I'll hunt you down" said Garth, "Why would I?" said Falco "We have unfinished business, and I'm a man of my words, I never leave something incomplete", "Even if it means to kill you" he complemented and his arwing launched forwards to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Krystal miscount the amount of Arwings she was shooting down, she, Slippy and some of the Cornerian fleet were surrounded by enemies. Slippy wasn't a good fighter, but he was a good shooter, although most of the times he loses the control of the situation, and ends up being chased. "What is wrong, Krystal? Is it too much for your beauty?" laughed Cora as she stand behind her allies, "Why?" she asked sarcastically "are you saying this, because I'm prettier than you?", "Ugh, We'll see about that!" replied Cora angrily.<p>

Krystal's plan worked, she lured Cora into the fight, and was facing her. Cora began attacking by shooting, Krystal managed to avoid the attacks, although she had some complication by doing so, after all these years, since her entering into the Star Fox team, she never faced another woman in combat before, but she thought that, even if it is a woman, doesn't mean she's weak, she reminded of Raven, who was so strong, that Wolf couldn't defeat her in their first encounter. Krystal began shooting back and struck the arwing, it didn't collapse though, "Argh! You Bitch! I 'll be back!" said Cora and suddenly disappeared from the scene.

"Where did she go?" asked Slippy after seeing her leaving, "I don't know" answered Krystal "But I'm sure she's coming back", "Alright, let's move!" shouted Slippy, calling the Cornerian fleet. They finally got control from outside, although Falco was still facing Garth, the Star Wolf team still faced some enemies, but they weren't match for them.

* * *

><p>Krystal entered the base by its plasma door, which was the entrance into the base and, although it was open, it kept the oxygen from getting out, it was full of guards, and the moment she stepped out from the Arwing, she began shooting with her blaster. Slippy took cover behind a box and also began shooting; the Cornerian soldiers did the same. "It won't work, they're too much!" thought Krystal while taking cover behind another box "There's only one way". No one saw it but Krystal took her staff, climbed on the box, and jumped into mid-air. She made a back flip, still in mid-air, and she quickly holds her staff in a vertical position, she released the ground quake attack as she landed on the floor. This pushed the soldiers to the floor, "Here we go!" she thought.<p>

Two guards tried to attack her, the first, she hit with the staff, and the other one she stabbed him with the staff's end, knocking both of them out. More guards came to her, but once again, they were no match to her. She saw some guards going in the opposite direction, and saw them being shot, she didn't see the shooter yet, but it was coming closer, more guards were getting shot, and she recognized the shooter, it was Fox. At that point, she felt happy and relieved to see that he was okay, she would run and hug him, but since they were in the middle of a fight, they had to wait for later. Fox saw her and was also happy to see her, but the guards kept shooting, and he had to fight back.

They were almost getting the inner base controlled, and Krystal finally reunited with Fox, although they couldn't keep talking, they had to fight the other guards, Slippy was also happy to see Fox. "Krystal, I'm looking for a way to get to the command room" asked Fox quickly while he took cover behind a box, "I think that some guards are coming from an elevator, maybe that can take you there" she replied, "Ok, I'll go there, cover me " he said. They told Slippy to stay there, and they quickly went to the elevator, shooting whoever came into their way. When they arrived in the front of the elevator, the doors opened and there was Cora with her hands on her back, she came closer and grinned to them, "I never thought you would make this far, Krystal " she said, "how did you get in?" asked Krystal holding her staff, "let's say, there are more than one way to enter this base" she replied "now, let's finish what we started", she showed her hands, they were holding two hand blades, Fox was going to confront her, but Krystal stopped him, "You go ahead, I'll face her, after all, I need some girl time" she said while holding her staff in combat position. The two began fighting each other, while Fox entered the elevator.

* * *

><p>Fox entered the elevator, and for some odd reason, it went up. Fox hold his blaster, prepared for what would come next, as the elevator went up; he became more nervous if Sydney would be expecting him. The elevator was still going up, and fox realized that the elevator was just a platform that went up, he could see a light above him, he was getting closer, he hold his blaster, his heart was beating fast, and when he looked back above, he was already in the top floor.<p>

When the platform stopped, Fox found himself in the command room, surrounded by guards pointing their blasters at him. There were six guards surrounding him, Sydney was behind them, holding a glass of cognac, looking to him with an evil smile, "Welcome, Fox Mccloud, to our celebration" he said "You're just in time for the evening's entertainment, please, drop your weapon if you want to spare your life", Fox dropped it. "You must be thinking, why is it taking so long?" said Sydney stirring his glass, "Not really…" answered Fox, "Well, I don't want to be a spoiler, but I want to tell you" he replied, "Since the Sun is giving us endless energy, we can get enough to move the comet directly into Corneria, not to forget how strong the energy ray is, it can destroy a big asteroid, exposing someone to it will instantly incinerate him". "Why are you doing this?" asked Fox, "Good question" replied Sydney, "I was a mercenary for the Cornerian army, like you, and I invented weapons and devices, all the kinds of weapons you can imagine, including this satellite, this satellite was my most brilliant invention, it could save Corneria from any doom, meteors, asteroids, interspace invasion, etc. but guess what?", "people didn't like it" answered Fox," people considered this weapon unethical" he replied" I thought it was nonsense, how possibly could this satellite be considered evil? I created this for helping our planet, but they didn't listen to me, and so, I was discharged from my position, from the army, and soon, my reputation got dirty, people called me a lunatic, a psycho, I couldn't live in Corneria anymore, I had to go" "to Katina?" said Fox looking at him wondering how long he would be talking, "Yes, precisely" replied Sydney, "There, I stayed for 15 years, isolated, but I didn't forget what they've done, I showed my skill to those who supported me, and soon, I became the leader of this big organization, who helped me to create this satellite, and now, I'll show that planet how brilliant my invention is…".

"Glenn, would you do the honors?" asked Sydney, "….sure" she said in a sad tone, when she was about to press the button, an alarm sounded, the base began to tremble, "Sir, were receiving too much energy, the satellite won't last longer" said one of the scientists, "Never mind! We're almost done!" shouted Sydney. Fox realized that the guards got distracted; he quickly jumped into one, knocking him out, than he took his blasters, shot at other two guards, Fox quickly moved around the area, and the remaining three began shooting at him, but since Fox started moving around, the shots didn't hit him, instead, it was damaging the room, causing the scientists to panic, they began leaving the room, and Sydney took cover behind a machine, "come back you cowards!" he screamed, he saw Glenn trying to escape, but he grabbed her feet and she almost felt into the floor, she had enough of him, so she kicked his face with the other foot, he released as he covered his face in pain, but he recovered and jumped into her.

Fox shot back at the remaining guards, and they lied dead with the others in the platform then he accidentally pressed the button which send the platform down, he looked back, and saw Sydney grabbing Glenn by the neck, "you fool, I had great plans for you, Glenn, too bad you had to spoil it" said Sydney as he took a small blade from his pocket, "spoil this!" shouted Fox, and when Sydney turned around, Fox punched him in the face, he released Glenn, and she quickly recovered, "are you alright?" asked Fox, she nodded. Sydney looked angry at Fox, and hold the blade, "you insolent fool, interfering in this was your worst mistake" he said angrily "soon I'll be done with you, and after destroying your planet, I'll escape in my escape pod, which will launch 30000 km into space, and it's already targeted to Katina".

Sydney tried to attack Fox by swinging his blade, but he quickly dodged it, Fox kicked his hand, sending the blade away from them, however Sydney responded by punching him in the face. Glenn, who remained hidden behind a machine looked to the fight and then saw the bottle of cognac, she noticed, that she could help him. Fox recovered from the attack, but Sydney tried to attack him shortly after, Fox blocked his attack, kneed on his stomach and kicked him in the face, Sydney went flying to the floor. Then Sydney took the blade, which was lying on the floor, and threw it into Fox, however he dodged, but as he got distracted, Sydney jumped into him and hold him on the floor, he punched him in the face, and then grabbed the blade, "hehehe" he laughed villainously as he raised the blade "I shall keep your pelt as a reminder, of the one who almost stopped me from destroying Corn-", Glenn interrupted him by striking the bottle of cognac in his head, "ARGH!" he cried in pain. She helped Fox to get up, "Are you okay?" she asked, "yeah, but why-" he tried to answer, "no time for talking, handle him while I take care of the comet" she said, Fox faced Sydney again, who was bleeding from the head, and Glenn was changing the functions of the satellite. She was going to press the button.

* * *

><p>Falco was sweating, this chasing was really tiring. Garth also didn't have much energy left, and his arwing was damaged, so was Falco's, they were doing this for almost an hour, and Falco didn't know how to end it. "You really have what it takes to irritate someone" commented Garth, "Well, thanks" replied Falco, "Let bring this thing over! Shall we?" said Garth, "Okay, then" replied Falco. They were facing each other front-to-front, "hehehe, you better be ready, birdie" said Garth, "bring it on!" responded Falco, they began to charge their weapons, and began launching to each other, however, when they started doing this, Falco noticed something coming from the side, it was like a Light ray, getting closer by an immense speed. Garth noticed that Falco stopped and wondered why, until he looked to the side and saw this energy blast coming to him, "Oh shi-" and those were his last words, the energy ray passed through his arwing. Falco saw the arwing getting destroyed by that ray, Garth was no more.<p>

* * *

><p>Glenn pressed the button, and the satellite fired the energy ray, but instead of pulling the comet, it was pushing it further. "W-What?" said Sydney surprised to see that the comet was going far, "It's over Sydney" said Glenn "the comet is going back to its original orbit, and you are going back to Corneria, and this time to jail", Sydney felt a rage, and he looked to her "Not without your skull!" he said raged, and he jumped into her, however Fox jumped into him and pushed him to a machine, it was the navigation system, when he felt onto it, Sydney accidentally changed the satellite's position, the window showed Corneria, and the other side was facing the sun, Fox saw the sun through the escape pod window.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the entrance, a huge panic started when the guards started to run away from the place, since someone shouted that the satellite would explode, the Cornerian fleet also began to retreat. Slippy looked for Krystal, and he saw that she was still facing Cora. They were still fighting, Krystal was a skilled fighter, but she realized that so was Cora too, she tried to attack her with her hand blades, while Krystal blocked with the staff. Cora launched her blades at Krystal, but luckily she managed to block them while holding her staff horizontally, but Cora was forcing them into her, while Krystal was trying to push them away. "Not so pretty now, aren't you?" laughed Cora, "Not quite!" replied Krystal, she strongly pushed the blades away, which Cora lost control of them, then Krystal quickly performed a Spin Kick, hitting Cora's face, then hit her with the staff in the stomach, and finalized with a jumping back kick. This attack send Cora to the ground, Krystal put her staff back, "I guess it's over" she thought, "Krystal! Let's go!" shouted Slippy, "Wait! We have to take her" she replied, Cora was unconscious, and Krystal couldn't let her die there. Slippy and her tied her with a rope, and took her inside the Arwing, "what if she recovers and try to attack you?" asked Slippy "she won't" replied Krystal "what about Fox?" she asked him, "I'm sure he'll find a way out, but it's better if we move" he replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Sydney recovered him from the attack; he was still bleeding, and unfortunately, so was Fox, although his wounds were smaller. Sydney took the blade, and instead of going after Fox, he turned around and went to Glenn's direction, "you treacherous snake" he said while holding his blade "you may have stopped the comet, but you won't stop me!", "I will!" shouted Fox, and grabbed one arm, while he kicked him in the stomach, Sydney responded by swinging his blade which, unfortunately, hit Fox's arm, since he was covered by his clothes, it didn't cause a deep cut. Fox responded by doing a jumping kick, this attack send Sydney into the escape pod, and he landed on the pod's navigator buttons, which activated the escape pod, the doors quickly closed, and as Sydney recovered, he tried to get out, but it was too late, "<em>escape pod, activated, manual navigation shall begin after launch"<em> said the pod's automatic voice, Sydney looked back, and saw that the pod was aiming at the sun, "_launch shall begin in 5..4..3..2..1.."_**, **Fox and Glenn saw the pod being launched directly into the sun, and they could hear Sydney scream shortly after the launch, they saw the pod hitting directly the sun, causing a small opening, it was over, Sydney was dead.

"Hurry up, follow me!" said Glenn, Fox followed her into another elevator, "here will take us to your arwing" she said, "Yes, but what about this satellite?" he asked, "Don't worry, it is accumulating so much energy that it will eventually explode" she replied, they quickly reached the platform where Fox's arwing was, they quickly got into it and left the satellite moments before it began exploding.

* * *

><p>Falco, Slippy, Krystal and the others saw how the satellite explode, "Fox" gasped Krystal, "No!" shouted Falco "It can't be!", "This is impossible" said Slippy worried. Wolf closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I guess he made a sacrifice". Leon looked through the window and saw something moving, "hey, over there, look!" he said, as they looked closer, it was Fox's arwing, "Fox!" cheered Krystal, "I knew it he would be okay!" said Slippy, Wolf smiled shortly "Good job!" he thought, although he couldn't admit. "Guys we did it! The comet has been sent back to its orbit, and Sydney is gone" said Fox relieved, the team cheered. "I guess our job is done here" said Wolf to his team, "my fellow companions, we shall leave now, this may be a good bye, but it's not forever" said Panther, Leon rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go" said Wolf, "Wolf, wait!" said Fox, "what is it?" he asked, "Thank you" said Fox, Wolf nodded, and the Star Wolf team left.<p>

"So, who are you?" asked Fox to Glenn, who was sitting behind him, "I'm Glenn, I'm a scientist" she replied, "did you actually wanted to destroy Corneria?" asked Falco, " No, but I didn't had much of a choice, since Sydney put a gun on my head and was going to shoot if I declined his offer" she replied, "It's okay now, it's over" said Slippy, "Guys let's go" said Krystal " I have a killer inside my arwing and she might want to strangle me if she wakes up", the team laughed at went back to Corneria.


	10. Chapter 10: A Medal of Honor

**One week later...**

In Corneria City, in the front of the Cornerian army academy, a large crowd sat in front of a stage. There was the team sitting on some chairs, waiting for their award, the Cornerian army and government decided to honor them for saving Corneria more than two times.

"Citizens of Corneria City!" said General Pepper "We're here to celebrate the victory of the mercenary team N.4, also known as Star Fox, that saved our planet again, here we shall honor them with the highest medal of honor". The crowd cheered and the team stood in the front of the stage, while an assistant gave each of them a medal. Fox looked around, and saw the crowd; people were cheering, applauding, etc. He saw Peppy waving at him, sitting next to him, was Fox's mother, who was smiling and clapping her hands, he also saw Kat, who was in the front row, cheering, and Fay was also there, accompanied with her two serious companions, which this time were nodding to him and the team, showing a sign of approval, unlikely Fay, who was also cheering. For a moment, he believed he saw Wolf in the crowd, but as he looked back, he was gone, "maybe he was showing his gratitude" he thought.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the team was back in the spaceship, Fox, Falco, and Slippy were watching TV, which the comet was the lead story at the news, "<em>what may have looked like a natural catastrophe, turned out to be a planned attack. A group of terrorists leaded by the ex-Cornerian mercenary Sydney Binasco, who died during the Cornerian army confrontation at their base, invented a supposed weapon of mass destruction that could move bigger objects which they used to move the Lunox comet, however, miraculously the comet was sent back to its orbit, and the weapon destroyed. From Sydney's group, two members died during the operation, one of them, Seymour "Sykes" Johnson, was found dead in Katina, in an area which was 70 kilometers away from the city of Starlux. The other one remaining's, Garth Lideo, wasn't found since he was supposedly incinerated by the sun's radiation. Other two members were captured, and now one of them, Hugh Jenkins, serves a twenty year sentence in the Corneria city high security prison, the other on, Caroline "Cora" Darwin, was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and was sent to the East Corneria Psychiatric Prison. The Cornerian army guarantees that there are no more attacks facing our planet anymore. I'm Kate Linton, and this was Channel 8, 7 o'clock news."<em>

Falco turned the TV off, "weapon of mass destruction, pff! give me a break!" he argued, "Yeah, and they didn't even mention us!" said Slippy, "Gentlemen, that's our life, we do the hard job, and they don't give a damn" joked Fox "at least we're getting paid", "I never thought that the names we knew, where actually nicknames" said Slippy, "Obviously, Caroline is too cute for a hot-head" replied Fox, "Hey, where's Krystal?" asked Falco, "she's watching the stars" said Slippy, "I'll check if she's okay, I'll be back" said Fox, "Okay but hurry, football will begin in 10 minutes" said Slippy, Fox nodded.

* * *

><p>Krystal was staring through the big glass window, she was looking at the comet, which was passing through the sky "it looks pretty, doesn't it" said Fox getting closer to her, "yes, it looks beautiful" she replied "I thought back then, that you died in the explosion, and I would never see you again", "but, here I am" he replied looking to her "and here I'll be, by your side", she got closer to him and smiled "promise?" she asked , "I promise" he replied, they closed their eyes and finally, they kissed. As they stood there, the comet passed through the sky.<p>

** The End**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it! and i'm terribly sorry about the grammatical errors and huge paragraphs, I didn't know how edit the text in Fanfiction, LOL, anyway, this was my first fanfiction, thank you once again, take care ! : )**


End file.
